Romania Canada Oneshot
by Mew I is Dinosaur
Summary: A collection of oneshots hopefully  with Romania and Canada. Borderline M material. 1st chapter: Canada and Romania get drunk and spend the night together.


_**The only explanation your getting is that they are drunk and I the plot bunnies left me alone in my grandma's house with paper and pencil with nothing else to do.**_

* * *

><p>After the week long World Conference in Berlin, most Nations either headed home or went to a bar. Matthew "Canada" Williams wanted to go home, but Alfred and Gilbert dragged him to a bar. That was why he was in the booth, 5 glasses downed because both Alfred and Gilbert refused to let him leave, no one paying attention to him. That was also the reason he yelped when a glass thumped on the table. Looking from the glass to the owner, Matthew identified him as Romania.<p>

"Hey" Romania said, taking a sip of his beer. Matthew only blinked, looking behind him, thinking that Romania was talking to someone else. Hearing a chuckle, he turned back to Romania. "I'm talking to you."

Matthew frowned. "I'm not Alfred, he over near the music player, trying to read what it says" Romania leaned in, "I know that, Matei. I'm here to talk to you." Matthew took a sip of his own beer to hide his discomfort. "Why? I'm sure Hungary would be a better conversation than I."

Throwing his head back, Romania laughed. "She and Kiku are taking pictures of the drunk males 'getting it on.'" Matthew flushed, knowing he would receive said pictures because Gilbert thought it funny to put his name on the permanent subscription list. Some were good pictures, but it was uncomfortable because most pictures were of his family, and he didn't want to know of their sex life.

During his thoughts, Romania switched seats, now right next to the Canadian. Moaning, he sniffed Matthew's neck, "Your blood smells so good, Matei," He smirked, holding Matthew against him, "You're a virgin, aren't you?" The flush told him everything.

Licking his neck, Romania continued, "I could help you with that, you know" Shivering against the new feeling, Matthew replied, "W-What if I-I don't want y-y-your help?" Rubbing his curl, Romania said, "You say no, but your body says yes. Hmm, lets go." Tugging each other out of the booth, they snuck out of the bar, and to the hotel a few blocks away.

Romania pushed Matthew against the empty elevator, kissing his lips as he pushed the button for his floor. They fought for dominance the entire way to the fifth floor. Lips still locked, Romania pulled Matthew towards his door. Breathing heavily, they broke apart to allow Romania access to the lock door. It was hard because Matthew leaned on him, nipping his neck.

Opening the door, Romania growled and gripped Matthew by the hips, claiming his lips as his own. Pulling the blonde in, Romania tossed him on the bed, climbing on top of Matthew once the door was close. Romania attacked Matthew's neck, kissing , licking, nipping, sucking all the tender flesh as he could until he couldn't take it. His fangs elongated, Romania bit Matthew and drank. The blood tasted so good, as every virgin's blood does, but it also had the sweet hint of french in it, along with Nation life. Needless to say, it was the best Romania had ever tasted. When Matthew's hurtfully tight grip slacked, Romania knew he had drank too much.

Extracting himself with alarm, he felt with panic for the Matthew's pulse. With a shaky sigh, he found it. Petting the boy beneath him, he lid off Matthew, whispering scuze (sorry in Romanian) as he curled up next to the still-living nation. He stayed like that, whispering comforting words in Romanian and caressing the unconscious body, until a moan sounded from Matthew. Sitting up, Romania leaned over the male, tears pricking his eyes, afraid of the reaction that would come. When the other's mauve eyes opened, Romania buried his head in the others neck to help hide his tears, a new onslaught of sorrys in every language he knew began.

Matthew was confused when Romania latched onto him, apologizing until he remembered why he was passed out. Slowly, he hugged the vampire, still sluggish from the lack of blood, softly saying 'Shh, no need t panic, I'm okay' over and over again until Romania lifted his head, red eyes meeting purple, asking if he was mad at him.

Matthew blushed, his scent filling Romania's nose, before tentatively kissing Romania on the lips. Pulling away, he asked why he would be angry. "I could have killed you, I didn't ask if I could bite you: He sniffled as Matthew hugged him tighter. "It'll take a lot more to kill me than blood loss. And I don't mind that you bit me," Matthew flushed more, "i-it was, um, pleasurable.: Romania blinked as Matthew looked away, then grinned. He started undressing Matthew when the other's hands flew to his, stilling them, "W-What are you d-doing?"

Kissing his lips softly, he murmured, "It's been a long day, Matei, we should get to bed, and you can't go to bed in your clothes." He then proceeded to strip the Canadian down to his boxers before doing the same to himself. Pulling the covers over them, Romania snuggled closer to the blushing Matthew.

"Goodnight, Matei"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes:<em>**

**_Matei- Matthew in Romanian_**

**_I think this is decent for my first time writing a (borderline) R-rated scene, but the only way I can improve is for you to tell me how I did/what I should fix._**

**_Dedicated to the first RomCan shipper(That I know of), XyonVocaloid, whose story, Canadian Vampire(It is rated M for a reason), started my love of this pairing._**

**_This will hopefully be a collection of Oneshots, but I have no idea what the others will be about(feel free to give ideas, you'll get credit)_**


End file.
